Missing
by Lady Maeror
Summary: Starfire sits alone. She remembers her cold past and how she's been living. Nightwing's convinced she's a thief, but will her words spark some of his memories? StarxNight


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans. I don't own the song Missing by Evanescence.

First StarxRob fic, and it's not Starfire's Forever either. This fic is similar to the one I plan to write, but this is the cold future, when the other is the present, and she's just paranoid then, but now she's lonely. Please review, no flames or harsh words.

* * *

Starfire stood on a roof, alone and isolated from reality. The Titans had split up many years ago, and she had been separated from her friends. The incident with Warp and their supposed future had changed, but not much. Raven was no longer on the brink of insanity and Beastboy had kept his health by taking in a fortune his parents had left him years ago. Cyborg had moved to Silver City, as a successful mechanic. Robin had become Nightwing, staying in Jump City to continue his crime fighting.

She remembered it all too well. They had all gotten sick of each other and split up. Robin had left without so much as a goodbye, and Starfire was left to make her own way in the world. But it was hard, because she hadn't become accustomed to human language, and their behaviors. She was lost and had to resort to committing crimes just to survive.

Starfire had given up her right to return to Tameran years ago, after an incident where Galfore was killed. She had chosen to stay with the Teen Titans, and now she was all alone and unable to return to her home planet.

She missed them all terribly. But especially Robin, whom had always looked after her. He was her best friend and much more. But Robin had walked away, like all the others she had once called her friends.

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"  
_

She flicked back her auburn hair, copper tips glowing in the weak sunset. The wind blew behind her, chilling her legs and she shuddered. Starfire turned when she heard a commanding voice break her tormented thoughts.

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?  
_

There was Nightwing, just as she had remembered him. But instead of the warm expression she had longed for, it was a cold face glaring back at her.

She stood up slowly, trying not to offend him.

He withdrew his bow staff, eyes narrowing.

"Finally, you're crimes will come to an end." He said darkly, now crouching to attack her.

Starfire gave a shriek and flew to the edge of the building, forcing Nightwing to stop for a second to avoid leaping off and falling.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?  
_

"No, dear friend Nightwing! Do you not remember me?" She cried at him, her emerald eyes large and on the verge of crying.

Nightwing relaxed slightly.

"How do you know my name?" He asked coolly, his eyes darting behind his mask to determine the best attack point.

She closed her eyes for more than a second.

"You do not remember me then?" She said sorrowfully.

Nightwing shook his head slightly. "No, I don't."

Starfire let a tear drop silently, caressing her cheek as it fell gently.

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"  
_

"Dear friend, it is I." She said sadly, looking up to meet his curious gaze. "Starfire." She whispered softly.

Nightwing didn't reply to her, but merely stood without changing position. She could not see behind his mask and could only imagine the hard look he was giving her.

Starfire gave a small cry of regret and turned, wanting just to escape this hateful planet that she had once called home.

She tried to ascend swiftly, but before she had even reached a meter from her original height, a hand clasped her own, pulling her down.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?  
_

She turned around, to see Nightwing pulling her into a swift decent, so she was now inches from his face. Starfire was shorter than Nightwing, when not long ago, she had towered over him.

"Starfire?" He asked cautiously, not letting her go, but still on his guard.

Starfire nodded slowly. "X'hal Nightwing, you must remember me." She pleaded.

Nightwing nodded.

"I do, I do remember you Star, I just... I guess I forgot." He answered truthfully, inclining his head. Starfire noted with a shimmer of joy, that he was no longer being cautious, just guilty.

Starfire nodded as well, dropping her head to look at her feet. She now understood what he had said, that he had forgotten her.

"We all forget things of no importance." She whispered.

Nightwing raised his head and shook it furiously.

"But that's the thing Star. I shouldn't have forgotten you." He said, and then looked at her thin body frame.

"You've been starving." He pointed out bluntly.

Starfire nodded in sadness, allowing more tears to flow.

"I have had no experience in 'the blending of society.' I did not understand how to accomplish this and I could not return to Tameran. And I have not been surviving well."

Nightwing pulled her close, hugging her tightly.

"I shouldn't have let you go. I shouldn't have." He murmured.

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...  
_

Starfire sniffed, and raised a pale hand to wipe away her tears. Nightwing looked at her solemnly.

"I won't, not again." He said quietly.

Starfire blinked at him in surprise.

"But that means..?"

Nightwing raised a hand to her lips, silencing her.

"We would be together, that I won't leave you. Yes, but only if you agree Star. I let you go once, it won't happen again."

Starfire nodded with a smile, the first one for years. It lit up her face, and the sun seemed to glow brighter.

"Yes, dear friend. I would like that very much." She said.

Nightwing wiped more stubborn tears off her face.

"And another thing." He said carefully. "You're not just a 'dear friend' to me Star."

She raised her emerald eyes slowly to meet his masked eyes.

"Really?" She asked cautiously, not wanting to shatter the hope that had begun to grow.

Nightwing nodded warmly, a smile dawning his lips.

"Yes really. You're so much more than that. I don't know how I ever was so stupid to not realize that I had let the one person I had ever loved, go. And I can't believe I forgot about her."

Starfire smiled again, hugging Nightwing only to be pushed off slightly. She almost let out a squeak of annoyance, when his lips met her own in a soft embrace.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me? _

Starfire melted into his kiss, allowing him to hold her completely until he pulled away, the smile failing to fade from his face. She raised her pale hands silently, and gently tugged at his mask, pulling it away to reveal sapphire blue eyes.

She gasped a little at the amazing colour and wondered why he had covered them for so many years. But deep inside, she already knew.

Nightwing picked her up effortlessly and her head rested onto his chest. He murmured soft words to her, and for once Starfire felt safe.

"I believe I love you as well Nightwing." She replied tiredly, yawning slightly.

So now she sat in his arms, no longer crying and no longer contemplating a horrible future. She was happy and she was at home. Starfire knew she would be looked after, just as Nightwing had cared for her when they were Titans.

She looked across at the evening sky, the sunset ending, and the darkness engulfing the sun, allowing the red and gold to fade to a navy and black shadow. The city fell silent; the only sound she heard was the soft rhythmic breathing of Nightwing.

'_Through the harder years, here on Earth; I believe I wanted to be remembered and to be loved. But I guess to do that; you must first have been forgotten.'_

Those were her last thoughts, before she allowed the glorious world of unconsciousness to take over and send her into dreams of peace.

Nightwing held her close, remembering his oath that he would never let her go again.

He closed his eyes and rested his head on hers, whispering gently into her ear, "I love you too Star. I always have. And although I left you, there was always a part of me that wasn't complete. There was always something missing."

* * *

o.o What was with the ending? And this was going to just be Starfire sitting on some random building, thinking about how everyone left. She wasn't supposed to be in love with Nightwing! -smacks head- Oh well... 


End file.
